<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Don't Ever Look Back by murumin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022378">Don't Ever Look Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/murumin/pseuds/murumin'>murumin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Chanyeol is not a good guy here, M/M, Mystery, Thriller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:27:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27022378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/murumin/pseuds/murumin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol pernah melarang, "jangan buka pintu paling ujung."</p><p>Disana ada banyak rahasia. Dan Baekhyun ingin tahu.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bulan Gulali 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Don't Ever Look Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <span class="small"><b>Disclaimer:</b> Cerita ini murni karya fiksi; merupakan hasil kreativitas dari penulis, tidak berhubungan dengan orang, lokasi, dan kejadian nyata. Semua nama dan gambaran karakter yang digunakan hanya dipinjam dan tidak mewakili pemilik di dunia nyata. Ide dan alur cerita seutuhnya milik penulis, tidak untuk ditulis ulang dan/atau disebarkan tanpa sepengetahuan penulis.</span>
  </p>
</div><p>
<b>Author's Note:</b>  Halo. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Ini pertama kalinya saya ikut fic fest jadi agak sedikit grogi dan canggung, tapi prosesnya seru. Semoga sesuai dengan harapan prompter dan mohon maaf apabila kurang sesuai /bow
Makasih buat CandyPark Fest yang udah ngadain fest ini dan makasih buat seseyayang saya yang udah mau dirusuhin jadi proofreader di fic ini. Semoga suka ya. Thanks!
</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sejak beranjak remaja, Baekhyun punya keinginan untuk hidup mandiri dan terpisah dari keluarga. Bukannya dia tak senang dengan keluarganya, hanya saja mereka kadang terlalu ramai. Ada kalanya dia hanya perlu ketenangan, untuk belajar atau bernyanyi kesukaannya. Maka Baekhyun begitu senang, ketika hasil ujian seleksi masuk universitas membawanya ke jurusan musik di kampus idaman—yang berada di luar kota. Saking semangatnya, tanpa disuruh dia sudah lebih dulu mencari tahu apa saja yang perlu dipersiapkan untuk tinggal mandiri di luar kota.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tapi harapannya untuk hidup mandiri segera pupus. Kedua orang tuanya telah menentukan tempat tinggal untuknya lebih dulu. Di rumah seorang sahabat karib ayahnya semasa SMA. Letaknya cukup dekat dengan wilayah kampus Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keluarga Park udah nawarin lho. Nggak enak ‘kan nolaknya….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bariton ayahnya memecah hening yang timbul sesaat setelah keputusan itu disampaikan oleh ibunya. Seketika terbayang olehnya sesulit apa tinggal bersama keluarga orang lain di perantauan. Meski berulang kali diberitahu kalau ia dan anak keluarga Park yang usianya terpaut 7 tahun darinya sudah terbiasa bermain bersama ketika mereka masih kecil. Bertemu kembali setelah berpisah beberapa tahun tanpa kontak sedikitpun adalah hal yang sangat berbeda. Apalagi dengan statusnya yang sudah menjadi mahasiswa dan Park Chanyeol—putra sahabat ayahnya—yang sudah bekerja sebagai fotografer </span>
  <em>
    <span>freelance</span>
  </em>
  <span>, kehidupan mereka terlalu jauh berbeda. Bukankah sama saja dengan kehidupannya bersama keluarga sendiri sekarang?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--Bahkan bersama keluarga sendiri masih lebih baik daripada tinggal bersama orang lain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tapi aku mau belajar mandiri..." Baekhyun merengut, berharap kecewanya dapat merubah keputusan kedua orang tuanya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kamu boleh tinggal sendiri," Mama Byun mencoba menengahi pembicaraan antar orang tua dan anak itu. "...Setelah tahun pertamamu disana. Tentu itu kalau kami yakin kamu sudah bisa mengurus dirimu sendiri."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jawaban ibunya begitu diplomatis dan tegas di saat yang bersamaan. Baekhyun menghela napas, menahan keinginan membela diri yang berusaha keluar dari dalam dadanya. Ia paling tahu keputusan kedua orang tuanya mutlak. Dengan berat hati, Baekhyun menerima keputusan kedua orang tuanya menitipkan dirinya bersama keluarga Park.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tak banyak hal yang diingatnya soal Park Chanyeol setelah lebih dari sepuluh tahun tidak berjumpa—selain telinga lebar miliknya dan kacamata bundar yang dipakainya. Samar Baekhyun pun ingat bagaimana dirinya selalu mengekor sosok jangkung itu dulu. Rasanya mungkin semacam punya kakak kedua yang senang bermain dan memotretmu. Ah benar juga, pemuda itu juga terlihat tidak pernah melepaskan kamera kesayangan dari sisinya. Baekhyun pernah dengar soal ingin mengabadikan momen—atau apapun itu—keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. ‘Keren’ hanya salah satu kesan yang diingatnya soal Park Chanyeol. Yang lainnya lupa atau anggap saja Baekhyun terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dan imej ‘keren’ yang dipikirkan Baekhyun dulu masih belum berubah begitu melihat sosok Park Chanyeol menyambutnya di (calon) kediaman barunya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baekhyun-ah. Berapa lama kita tidak bertemu?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Senyum hangat menghiasi wajah pemuda di hadapan Baekhyun. Senyuman yang tak berubah sejak sepuluh-sebelas tahun lalu. Bedanya kini pemuda itu tak lagi memakai kacamata bundar dan telinga lebarnya—entah bagaimana kini terlihat tak semencolok dulu. Penampilannya masih tetap santai dengan parka dan celana selutut tetapi nuansa yang menguar di sekeliling pemuda itu terasa sedikit berbeda. Lebih dewasa dan tenang mungkin tepat untuk mendeskripsikan Park Chanyeol kini.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sepuluh tahun kalau nggak salah. Hyung nggak banyak berubah ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalimat bermakna pujiannya sukses membuat lelaki yang lebih tua darinya tertawa kecil. Bahu pemuda itu bergetar sebelum menarik napas dan membalas kalimat Baekhyun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kamu sendiri—hm, apa ya… Makin manis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kalimat itu membuat Baekhyun tersipu. Pujian manis bukan hal asing di telinganya, namun karena Chanyeol yang sudah lama tak ditemuinya mengucapkan hal itu, rasanya jadi sedikit berbeda. Jujur pertemuan kembali mereka sempat membuatnya terdistraksi dari pikiran negatifnya. Barangkali kekhawatirannya hanya sebatas rasa cemas tanpa alasan yang biasa dialami sebelum memulai hal baru. Toh kedepannya tak ada yang tahu jika tidak dijalani lebih dulu, ‘kan?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Di bulan ketiganya tinggal menumpang bersama putra keluarga Park, kekhawatiran yang sempat membayang di kepalanya tak terbukti. Di rumah itu Baekhyun diperlakukan ibarat keluarga sendiri. Chanyeol bersikap hangat, baik, seperti seorang kakak—bahkan lebih baik dari sikap kakak Baekhyun sendiri. Ia kini punya banyak waktu sendiri karena privasinya terjaga. Tak ada lagi orang yang sembarangan masuk kamarnya untuk hal-hal tak penting. Chanyeol kadang tak berada di rumah selama beberapa hari ketika ada pekerjaan, sehingga Baekhyun kadang jadi penghuni satu-satunya di rumah. Di saat seperti itu, Baekhyun biasa mengundang temannya, Oh Sehun untuk menginap dan sesekali mengerjakan tugas bersama-sama. Jujur saja, situasi ini bahkan lebih baik daripada bayangannya. Bisa tetap mandiri dan nyaman di rumah seorang kenalan seperti ini adalah sebuah kemewahan yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ini </span>
  <em>
    <span>sempurna.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebagai teladan dari orang-orang yang hidup menumpang, Baekhyun selalu membantu induk semangnya membereskan rumah—bahkan tanpa diminta. Satu-satunya hal yang masih mengganjal pikirannya di rumah itu adalah keberadaan sebuah kamar yang tak boleh dibuka di bagian ujung di lantai dua rumah. Sejak awal kepindahannya, Chanyeol selalu mengingatkannya untuk tidak membuka, bahkan mendekati kamar itu. Pintunya selalu terkunci.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nggak usah.” Chanyeol menjawab tenang. “Itu ruang kerjaku. Nanti kurapikan sendiri saja ruangannya, ya."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pemuda jangkung yang lebih tua dari Baekhyun itu tersenyum, sembari melanjutkan kegiatan makannya saat suatu hari Baekhyun kembali menawarkan diri untuk membersihkan kamar itu. Niat Baekhyun baik, ia pun berusaha memaklumi jawaban Chanyeol. Mungkin lelaki itu tak mau merepotkan Baekhyun atau sekedar tak suka ruang kerjanya dimasuki orang lain. Tak ada untungnya juga bagi Baekhyun jika dirinya bersikeras ingin membantu. Lagipula rasa penasarannya cepat atau lambat pasti akan hilang. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...Kecuali rasa penasarannya kini malah makin besar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Coba iseng buka aja deh pas orangnya lagi nggak ada.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bunyi seruput minuman terdengar menyusul kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan temannya. Baekhyun mengernyit, diam dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tak percaya. Baekhyun mendengus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hei, ini rumah orang dan aku numpang disini. Kalau nggak bisa ikut aturan tuan rumah apa nggak bakal kena depak nanti?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sehun mengedikan bahunya sembari kembali menyeruput </span>
  <em>
    <span>boba milk tea</span>
  </em>
  <span> kesukaannya. Pasang matanya mengamati Baekhyun yang tampak begitu penasaran namun tetap menyiratkan rasa khawatir di wajahnya. Ia menghela napas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriusnya sih,” Sehun kembali berkomentar. “Kalo beneran penasaran dan nggak mau curi-curi kesempatan mendingan tanya langsung. Atau apa kek, minta diajak masuk ruangan itu misalnya. Kamu jago ‘kan membujuk orang?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>—Lagian dia udah bilang sendiri kalo itu ruang kerjanya. Paling isinya cuma kamar gelap. Namanya juga fotografer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, mencerna kalimat temannya dengan lamat-lamat. Yang dikatakan Sehun ada benarnya. Dibanding dengan menerka-nerka saja lebih baik tanya langsung pada sang empunya rumah. Agak segan karena sebenarnya ia tak mau kelihatan terlalu </span>
  <em>
    <span>kepo</span>
  </em>
  <span> dalam urusan ini tapi Baekhyun akan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya nanti.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gimana hyung hasil trip kerjanya?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun meletakkan secangkir teh di depan Chanyeol dan meletakkan cangkir lain di hadapannya. Pemuda itu baru saja kembali dari pekerjaan di luar kota untuk pemotretan sebuah majalah. Keduanya duduk di ruang tengah sembari mengobrol santai. Barangkali dari obrolan santai ini Baekhyun bisa membuka percakapan soal rasa penasarannya pada ruangan terkunci di lantai dua.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seru. Biarpun banyaknya hanya berkeliaran di sekitar hotel saja untuk pemotretan. Ah, ini hyung bawa oleh-oleh buat kamu.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chanyeol kemudian merogoh saku jaketnya. Sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk anjing yang lucu diserahkan pada Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pas lihat ini aku ingat kamu, haha.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mata Chanyeol menghilang dibalik kelopak mata bersama dengan suara tawa riangnya yang khas. Baekhyun tersipu, disebut lucu seperti gantungan kunci lucu ini membuatnya malu. Buru-buru tehnya disesap sebelum rasa malunya diketahui oleh pemuda yang lebih tua. Sementara dari ekor matanya tampak Chanyeol menatapnya dan tersenyum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ditinggal 4 hari, apa kamu kesepian?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nada suaranya Chanyeol terdengar bermain. Ia senang menggoda Baekhyun yang mudah tersipu. Suara kekeh kecilnya menyusul terdengar sebelum kalimatnya terselang pembelaan dari Baekhyun sendiri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, tapi nggak sepi ya. Ada teman yang menemani, kan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Iya. Untung ada Sehun yang mau diajak menginap sambil mengerjakan tugas. Nggak sepi sama sekali kok.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe, syukurlah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Puncak kepala Baekhyun ditepuk sesaat sebelum Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat duduk dan menuju kamar pribadinya untuk beristirahat. Sikap Chanyeol yang terlihat seperti seorang kakak yang perhatian itu kadang membuat jantungnya berdegup sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Diberi perhatian yang tidak berlebih tapi tetap membuatnya merasa disayangi, perasaan seperti itu membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman. Dari sifat Chanyeol yang diketahuinya, Baekhyun paling menyukai Chanyeol yang memahami dan menyadari hal-hal kecil yang di sekitar mereka. Bahkan tentang cara rahasia Baekhyun untuk mengatasi rasa kesepian dengan mengajak teman menginap, Chanyeol pun bisa tahu—meski dirinya tak pernah mengatakannya secara langsung.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gelas miliknya dan Chanyeol tadi dibawa ke wastafel untuk dicuci. Setelah ini Baekhyun masih punya waktu untuk mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya sebelum tidur. Tepat sebelum cangkir miliknya dibilas dengan air, dia mendadak menyadari sesuatu. Dan kesadarannya membuat Baekhyun terdiam untuk beberapa saat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“….”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kapan dia bilang pada Chanyeol kalau dirinya membawa teman menginap ke rumah ini?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pada akhirnya saran Sehun belum berhasil dilaksanakannya. Membujuk orang untuk memperlihatkan sesuatu yang dilarangnya kedengarannya memang mudah. Padahal, lihat buktinya. Kini justru rasa penasaran Baekhyun akan isi ruangan misterius tersebut perlahan tergerus oleh rasa pasrah. Butuh waktu enam bulan lebih agar dirinya bisa menghilangkan rasa penasaran itu sepenuhnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Namun pada hari itu sesuatu yang berbeda terlihat di ruangan kerja Chanyeol. Pintu yang biasanya tertutup rapat kini terbuka sedikit. Alis Baekhyun berkerut heran. Seingatnya, sang empunya ruangan sudah kembali berangkat subuh tadi ke tempat pemotretan dan Chanyeol bukan tipe orang teledor yang membiarkan ruangan kerjanya ditinggal dalam keadaan tak terkunci. Ini janggal dan menggelitik rasa penasarannya di saat yang sama. Celah kecil di balik pintu itu seolah memanggil Baekhyun untuk masuk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baekhyun terdiam sebentar, berpikir. Kalau cuma membantu mengunci pintu rasanya bukan sesuatu yang salah. Ia toh tak akan berani masuk sembarangan apalagi pemiliknya sudah bilang untuk tak masuk kesana. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cuma sedikit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, dan rasa penasarannya akan ruangan itu bisa sirna dengan sekali curi-curi kesempatan. Tak akan ketahuan jika dirinya tak mengaku langsung di hadapan Chanyeol. Tangannya kini memegang kenop pintu dan kendali sepenuhnya ada di dirinya. Baekhyun janji ia hanya akan mengintip sedikit saja, setelah itu tutup pintunya rapat-rapat dan ia tak akan menanyakan soal kamar itu lagi pada siapapun. Dengan satu dorongan, pintu terbuka lebih lebar dari dugaan awalnya.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Gelap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kamar itu tak punya penerangan memadai. Awalnya Baekhyun pikir barangkali dugaan Sehun benar, kamar itu mungkin kamar gelap untuk mencuci foto, Jemari kurusnya meraba-raba dinding di sampingnya, mencari saklar lampu terdekat dari pintu. Begitu saklar itu ditemukan dan lampu menyala, Baekhyun terdiam dan tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ruangan itu bukan kamar gelap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gorden di sisi ruangan lain tertutup rapat sehingga tak ada cahaya lain yang masuk kesana. Tak banyak perabot disana, hanya ada sebuah meja dan sebuah kursi yang berada di dekat jendela. Sepintas ruangan itu terlihat seperti ruangan kerja biasa, yang tak biasa adalah keberadaan foto-foto yang tak terhitung jumlahnya—memenuhi hampir seluruh bagian dinding dan papan-papan serupa whiteboard di ruangan itu. Foto-foto pribadi seseorang yang terlihat familiar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fotonya sendiri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“……….”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dalam kebingungannya Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan. Melihat kumpulan foto-foto itu dari dekat. Benar-benar, seluruh foto dirinya terpampang disana, bahkan beberapa di antaranya terlihat seperti diambil secara diam-diam. Tak hanya foto-foto yang diambil ketika dirinya mulai tinggal menumpang di rumah Chanyeol, beberapa foto bahkan menunjukan dirinya yang masih memakai seragam SMP dan SMA. Beberapa Ia bergidik. Dari mana Chanyeol mendapat seluruh foto-foto ini? Maksudnya—serius, satu ruangan yang dipenuhi foto pribadi orang lain? Orang waras mana yang bisa melakukan hal seperti ini?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ini tak ubahnya seperti seorang </span>
  <em>
    <span>stalk—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Kok kamu bisa masuk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sebuah suara yang tak ingin Baekhyun dengar saat ini memecah hening. Jantungnya seperti berhenti sesaat dan badannya terasa kaku. Pikirannya berputar dalam kekacauan. Bukankah harusnya Chanyeol tak ada disini sekarang? Dia pergi keluar kota untuk bekerja… ‘kan?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, aku lupa kunci pintu? Haha, ketahuan jadinya ya.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suara Chanyeol terdengar mendekat, sementara Baekhyun masih terdiam mematung membelakangi Chanyeol. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya sekarang, terlalu banyak hal tiba-tiba yang terjadi membuat kerja otaknya melambat. Hanya sebuah alarm bahaya imajiner yang terus berdenging di kepala, yang percuma sebab ia tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dalam rasa takutnya, bahunya terasa ditepuk. Lalu suara yang terdengar di telinganya kemudian terdengar begitu dingin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kamu nggak merasa kesepian ‘kan, Baekhyun-</span>
  <em>
    <span>ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>